With popularization of electronic devices such as smart phone, tablet computer, notebook computer, and smart TV, videos carried by such electronic devices including online videos, remote education videos, video conferences and the like are constantly introduced to people's works and lives.
Conventionally, if a user clicks on a play progress bar unintentionally in the process of viewing a video, and thus fast forwards or rewinds the video to a play time different from the current play time, the user can only rely on his or her memory of the current play time in order to make the video jump back to the play time. This may require the user to click on the play progress bar multiple times. Therefore, it is inconvenient for the user to view the video.
In order to prevent the video from jumping to another play time due to misoperation of a user when viewing the video, many existing video play applications have a video-locking function. When a user enables the video-locking function, the user can not perform operations such as fast forward, rewind, or pause etc. on the video. If the user wants to perform such an operation on the video, he or she has to first deactivate the video-locking function.
The above conventional solutions have at least the following problems.
In the process of playing a video, the video may not accurately return to the previous play time after being changed to another play time by a misoperation of a user. On the other hand, the video-locking function, once activated, may cause inconvenience to the user. These problems lead to degraded user experience of video viewing.